La véritable histoire
by Gaea131
Summary: Uns histoire raconté par un personne d'Undertale qui dit ce qui c'est passé avant, pendant et apres que Frisk sois tombé. La vérité est enfin dite.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je suis une petite folle qui aime bien ce créer univers de l'ONU. Undertale est un jeu que j'adore et j'ai tenue à créer une fanfic sur ce jeu juste ... génial. Si vous n'y avez joué pas sérieux arrêter la lecture et aller y joué car il y aura du spoil du jeu ou du moins il y a des parties que vous ne pourrez pas comprendre.

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction alors merci d'être indulgent et de me dire ce qu'il faudrait changer. Je ne suis pas non plus très doué en français, donc désolée pour les fautes que vous pourrez voir (je fait POURTANT très attention).

Chaque personnage est emprunté dans l'univers d'Undertale et des univers de fiction qui ont été créer autour de ce jeu. Le seul personne de ma création est Gabrielle. Voila voila vous êtes au courant. Breeeef il est tant que l'histoire commence.

Bonne lecture!

Prologue

 _Arrête_ _tes_ _bêtises_ _et é_ _crit c_ _e que je te dit_ _._ _Il est tant que la vérité sois dite._

Oui bon ça va j'y viens; oui on est plusieurs pour raconté l'histoire et vous apprendrez à les connaître.

 _Allez on n'a pas toute la nuit. Les choses doivent être dites, et t'es la mieux placé pour tout raconté._

Oui bon, la personne qui parle depuis tout à l'heure et qui ne arrête pas de me couper

'' regarde vers elle '' est en réalité ... la petite amie de Sans. Oui Sans le squelette qui fait des blagues stupides et qui Servent à rien (je parle des blagues).

 _Je t'interdit de dire sa. Elles sont drôle ces blagues. Mais tu n'a jamais sus les comprendre de toute façon '' boude ''._

Oui bon je suis un peu méchante mais bon je crois que j'ai assez blablaté. Il est tant que l'histoire commence. Je tiens à dire que c'est Gabrielle, la personne qui me coupe depuis toute à heure qui vous raconter l'histoire. Et donc à partir du chapitre 1 mes pensées seront en italique et je vais commenté son histoire. Mais Gabrielle c'est ton idée ou celle de Sans?

 _De faire ça. Bah de tous les deux. On s'est dit qu'il fallait que les choses sois dites et q_ _ue la vérité sois rétabli surtout à_ _propos de certains personnages des autres UAs. Certains commence à en avoir marre de voir des bêtises sur leur univers._

Ouais je les comprends et tu pense que c'est la meilleur solution de faire ça. Enfin tu pense ce que tu me veux.

 **'' Sans rentre dans la pièce ''. Alors sa avance l'histoire ou** **vous êtes tombé sur OS ?**

 _'' Gabr_ _ie_ _lle pouffe de rire ''._

Sans je déteste toujours autant tes blagues mais bon ... Oui ça avance doucement le prologue sera posté ce soir.

 _Au contraire, elles sont drôle mais bon ... Tu ne les a jamais comprises_ _. Et Sans je pensais que tu allais rentré plus tard._

 **Oui moi aussi mais bon Gaster libéré plus tôt que prévu. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?**

 _Mais si je suis contente. '' Elle le sert dans ses bras et l'embrasse ''._

Hey, les amoureux si vous voulez faire des bisous et des câlins aller faire ça ailleurs (oui je déteste quand ils font ça mais bon ils sont mignons quand même). Bon dites au revoir, on leur racontera le début de l'histoire, donc avant que Frisk ne tombe dans l'underground, une prochaine fois.

 _Au revoir les humains._

 **Au revoir, bande de gamins. On se voit la prochaine fois.**

Bon voila, c'est la fin de ce prologue, qui est un peu long, mais bon il faut ce qu'il faut. Aller à bientôt les curieux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour les curieux, la folle est de retour. Enfin bref je suis la juste pour vous dire que le chapitre 1 va se passer avant les événements du jeu Undertale donc pour le moment pas de spoil. Mais il va venir ne vous inquiéter pas… Enfin je sais pas si c'est senser vous inquiéter. Donc je vais me répéter il y aura du spoil (dans les chapitres a venir), c'est ma première fanfiction et les personnages ne sont pas a moi (sauf Gabrielle) ils appartiennent à leur créateurs.

Bonne lecture !

PS : avant que sa commence les paroles en italique seront les miennes qui va commenter ce qui va se passer dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas moi qui raconte c'est Gabrielle.

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

J'étais dans le laboratoire de Gaster. Je le connais très longtemps on a fait beaucoup de travaux ensemble et c'est le plus grand scientifique que l'underground est eu, de plus il était le scientifique royal. Il faisait des expériences particulières en ce moment, genre que l'on a peur quand on ne le connais pas. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

 _Bah c'est Gaster quoi… toujours aussi bizarre…_

Habituellement, il me prévenais de ces expériences comme ça si sa tournait mal je pouvais intervenir vite. Mais la il m'a mise dans la confidence extrêmement tard. Cela peu semblé normal mais dans ce cas la...Non rien étais normal. Il avait fait des inexpériences sur… et bien… il était parvenu a créer des êtres vivants doté d'une intelligence propre et même d'une… âme ! Or c'était la chose qui était impossible sauf pour Gaster.

 _Et c'est deux êtres vivants qu'il a créer vous avez bien une idée de qui il s'agit. Si non alors vous allez vite le comprendre._

Ils n'avaient pas nom juste une plaque avec marqué dessus les initiales ''DWG'' et sois ''S2'' ou ''P1''. C'était bizarre.

Quand je suis arrivé, Gaster était avec l'un d'entre eux. Il était petit et savait quels mots employer pour mettre Gaster en colère ou du moins énervé. Il était attaché sur une chaise avec une machine en face de lui. Sans trop comprendre je me suis avancé dans la pièce. Je le salua.

-Ho Gabrielle, tu es déjà la. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais quand dans quelques temps.

 **-Alors on se retrouve pris au piège ?**

C'était le squelette qui venais de parler, il avait une sourire satisfait comme s'il venais de gagner une victoire.

-Tais-toi ! Bon vu que tu es la Gabrielle, S2 tu as de la chance. ''il le libéra''. Je vais te ramener dans ta cellule. Gabrielle suis nous.

Sans trop comprendre je les suivie. Le squelette qu'il avait appeler ''S2'' avait l'air content. Gaster et S2 savait ou il allait je me contentais de les suivre jusqu'à une cellule.

-Bon, voila on n'y ai, tu as vraiment de la chance S2.''il soupira''. Gabrielle je te présente P1.'' il pointa du doigt l'autre squelette''. Et tu connais déjà S1.

-Salut.''je fit un signe de la main aux deux squelettes''. Gaster pourquoi sont-ils enfermés la-dedans ? C'est ça ton projet secret dont tu ne parlais a personne ?

-Ils sont dedans car c'est plus facile de les surveiller.

 _Pas très sympa, je trouve, le scientifique._

Gaster me dit de le suivre, on alla dans une autre pièce.

-Oui c'est sa mon projet. Et j'ai réussi a créer des êtres vivants doté d'une âme. Ils vont grandir et notre roi, Asgore, pourra sens servir pour briser la barrière.

-Oh tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles : ils sept âmes Humaines pour briser cette barrière, Gaster.

-Comment sa ? Je n'étais pas au courant… ça ne force a revoir mes plans… Tant pis, ils serviront pour autres choses.

-Gaster, ce sont des êtres vivants ils ont le droit aussi d'être libre et non d'être enfermé et de te servir de rat de laboratoire.

-Je les créé donc j'en fait ce que je veux. Et je pensais, toi qui étudie les âmes, que cela t'intéresserait mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

-Gaster… ces vrai que c'est intéressant comme proposition sauf que… Je travaille sur des personnes qui m'ont donné leur accord !

-Tu n'as qu'a leur demander. ''quitte la pièce''. Si tu veux leur demander suis moi.

 _Et bah vraiment pas sympa le bonhomme. Garder des êtres vivants enfermés et leur faire du mal. Il me donne des frissons pas vous ?_

Je l'ai suivi jusque la ou été enfermés les squelettes.

-Tu as 10 minutes. ''il ouvre leur cellule''.

-D'accord.

Je suis entré dans la cellule et la barrière c'est automatiquement fermé. Quand je me suis tourné vers les deux squelettes, S2 me regardait avec détermination tandis que P1 me regardait avec plus de sympathie. Je me suis approché doucement.

-hey, je ne vous veux aucun mal je veux juste vous posez une question.

 **-Ouais c'est sa. Avec ta blouse blanche ne nous prend pas pour des idiots.**

-Je l'enlève si tu veux.

 **-…**

''j'enlève ma blouse blanche''

-C'est mieux rassuré. Bon écoutez, je ne suis pas comme Gaster. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais je veux juste vous posez une question.

 _ **-ELLE A L'AIR GENTILLE.**_

 **-C'est ce que tu disais de Gaster il y a encore quelques jours.**

 _ **-OUI MAIS ELLE C'EST DIFFERENT.**_

-Es ce que vous êtes déjà sorti d'ici ?

 **-Non, jamais.**

-Je suis aussi une scientifique, comme Gaster, sauf que mon sujet d'étude est différent du sien. J'étudie le fonctionnement des âmes. Et il m'a proposé de continuer mes recherches avec vous.

 **-Alors qu'es-ce-que tu attends pour nous amener.**

-J'ai pour principe de demander si les personnes que j'ai en face de moi veulent m'aider.

 **-Et si on dit non ?**

 _ **-JE PENSE QUE L'ON RESTERA LA.**_

-Exacte et je respecterai votre choix.

 **-Tu es plus gentille que lui ? ''il pointe du doigt Gaster''**

-Sa ce n'est pas a moi de vous le dire mais à ceux qui travaille avec moi.

-Ces méthodes sont différentes, plus… délicate, elle prend le temps de savoir si la personne avec qui elle travaille va bien, si elle a faim, si elle veut quelques choses. Je m'étonne toujours que tu es des résultats Gabrielle.

 _ **-ELLE A L'AIR VRAIMENT GENTILLE, ON DEVRAIT DIRE OUI.**_

 **-Tu as raison. Nous voulons bien venir avec toi.**

-Et voila. Gaster tu nous fait sortir de la. Et vous deux vous aller venir cher moi.

Gaster ouvrit la barrière toujours sous le choc que ces deux sujets d'expériences est accepté de me suivre. Le plus petit lui jeta un regard mauvais, quand au plus grand il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Voila c'est la fin du chapitre 1, j'epere qu'il vous aura plus. Bon voila j'ai pas grand chose d'autre a dire mais peut être que Sans et Gabrielle on quelques chose a dire. ''ils font de la tête''. Bon bah voila on vous dit tout les trois a bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les curieux.

 **Salut les gamins.**

 _Salut les humains._

Alors tout les deux vous n'avez pas dit bonjour la dernière fois. J'espère que vous n'agirez plus comme ça, Surtout que de temps en temps les humains sont sensibles.

 _Oui oui on le refera plus._

 **Des gamins peuvent mordre pour si peut, ils veulent peut-être faire SANS-sation.**

 _''Gabrielle sourit''_

''Je soupire'' De temps en temps ok je veux bien.

 **''Sans sourit plus que d'habitude content de lui.''**

Bon aujourd'hui suite de l'histoire chapitre 2 (avec presque 2000 mille mots 0-o). Bon je teins à prévenir j'ai reprit les cours donc les chapitres seront posté un peu plus irrégulièrement car j'ai des devoirs,comme tout le monde, et des recherche à faire pour mes stages (oui je suis en BAC PRO).

 _Oui bah raconte pas ta vie. Je crois qu'ils s'en foutent un peu._

Bah faut qu'ils sois au courant pour que je ne me prenne pas trop de retour négatif disant qu'il n'y a plus de fanfic ou que je les abandonner.

 _Ok. Bah ils sont bizarres ces humains._

Enfin bref il est temps que la suite sois racontée.

Chapitre 2 : Deux nouveaux amis

Gaster ouvrit la barrière toujours sous le choc que ces deux sujets d'expériences est accepté de me suivre. Le plus petit lui jeta un regard mauvais, quand au plus grand il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Les deux squelettes me suivirent, ils connaissaient le laboratoire de Gaster comme leur poches, ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce balader a l'intérieur.

-Vous avez déjà vu l'extérieur ?

 **-Non… On est jamais sorti du laboratoire. On pensait que ce serai notre tombe.**

-Gabrielle !

-Gaster… Oui quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Non rien… Fait attention.'' il se tourna et partit''.

Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il ne disais cela mais lorsque l'on est sortis du laboratoire je compris très vite. Les deux squelettes qui n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur. Ils étaient à la fois effrayé et heureux de pouvoir le monde extérieur. On aurai dit des enfants. Je ne connaissait rien de ces deux petits et j'allais vite apprendre avec eux.

 _ **-WOWIE C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !**_

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il fait un peu chaud, non ?**

-Je croyais que les squelettes ne ressentaient pas les effets de la température.

 **-Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi ce truc jaune ?** ''Il pointa la lave.''

-C'est ce que l'on appelle de la lave. C'est très chaud et très dangereux n'aller jamais dedans.

 _Et bah, ils ont tous à apprendre ces deux squelettes, enfin ils ne sont jamais sortit du laboratoire… Donc ils découvrent tous sur le monde qui est le leur._

Sur le chemin, S2 et P1 n'arrêtèrent pas de me poser des questions sur le monde, ils ne connaissaient rien. Gaster avait du leur faire lire des trucs qui ne leurs donnerai pas envie de sortir de cet enfer. Nous avons traversé _Hotland et Water_ _fell_ , nous arrivions a _Swondin_. C'est la que j'habitais dans une petite maison a la sortie du village. Je connais la plupart des habitants et cette heure ils étaient tous chez eux. Je fis entrer les deux nouveaux locataires dans la maison.

-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison.

''Ils entrèrent''.

 **-Merci de nous avoir permis de sortir du laboratoire et de nous avoir fait visiter ce monde.**

 _ **-ET DE NOUS ACCUEILLIR CHEZ VOUS.**_

-Il n'y a pas quoi, et puis c'est vous qui avait accepté de me suivre, je ne vous ai pas forcé. Venez je fait vous faire visiter. Et tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer, tu peux me tutoyer.

On partit faire le tour de la maison. Il y avait une petite cuisine, un salon avec un canapé et une télévision, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Les squelettes voulurent partager la même chambre, cela ne m'étonna pas.

-Ils faut que vous changiez de vêtements.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

-Si vous vous baladez en ville dans cet accoutrement les gens vont se poser des questions.''je pointa leurs vêtements''. Dans l'armoire de votre chambre, il y a des vêtements de différentes tailles.''je pointa l'armoire''. Prenez les, changez-vous et revenez ne voir. S'il sont trop grand ou trop petit je les modifiait.

 _ **-C'EST TRES GENTIL A TOI.**_

Je quitta la chambre les laissant ce changer, pendant ce temps j'alla dans ma chambre et sortie de mon armoire une boite de couture.

 _Tu sais en faire des choses : coutures, cuisines… et en plus tu es une scientifique incroyable. Sans a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir vu comment il est flaimard, quoi que..._

Je vis, sur ma table de nuit, la photo. Elle étais très vielle, elle datait de la guerre humains-monstres. Un jour il faudra que je leur en parle, je la reposa et descendit dans le salon. Mais juste avant je m'arrêta devant la chambre de S2 et P1. Il y avait des rires, des rires d'enfants. C'était bon signe. Je frappa.

-A ce que j'entends, vous vous amusez bien. Quand vous serez habillez, descendez dans le salon.

 **-Oui, on est presque prés.**

Je descendit et a peine quelques minutes après les deux squelettes arrivèrent en trompent. P1 avait pris un pantalon trop grand et un t-short trop petit. Quand as S2,il avait pris un short a sa taille, un t-short blanc un peu trop grand et switt bleu avec une doudoune.

-P1 vient je vais m'occuper de toi en premier.

 _ **-TU NE VAS PAS FAIRE DU MAL ?**_

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste raccourcir ton pantalon, il est trop grand.

P1 s'avança rassuré, il me laissa raccourcir son pantalon. Les vêtements de S2 étaient bon, je n'avais rien besoin de changer.

-Suivez moi je vais vous trouvez des chaussures et pour toi P1 je vais te trouver une t-shirt a ta taille.

- _ **NON C'EST BON, JE N'EN AI PAS BESOIN.**_

 **-Il est pas ta taille, il t'en faut un a ta taille.**

-Voila. Bon suivez moi.

Les deux squelettes me suivirent à l'étage. Je fouilla dans leur armoire et je trouva un t-shirt a la taille de P1 et je lui donna. Puis je chercha des chaussures. Je trouva une paire de bottes pour P1 et des chaussons roses a doudounes pour S2. Ils avaient l'air d'être plus ''normal'' avec ces vêtements.

 _Normal c'est un bien grand mots quand on est des monstres, ils sont tous différents. Et il n'y aucun sous entendu raciste. Oui je vois le petit rageux au fond._

 **-C'est très gentil a toi de t'occuper de nous alors que tu ne nous connais pas.**

-Mais c'est tout naturel de s'entraider.

 **-Mais tu ne nous connais pas.**

-Disons que… sa a un lien avec mon passé.

C'était la première fois depuis des années que mon passé revenait dans ma vie ou que j'y faisais référence. Lors ce que je les avait vu pour la première fois dans cette cellule je me suis vu a leur place. C'est sens doute pour sa que j'ai voulu les aider.

-Vos nom, je veux dire P1 et S2, c'est Gaster qui vous les a donné ?

 _ **-OUI. MAIS ON NE PAS APPELER SA DES NOMS. LE TIEN, GABRIELLE, OU CELUI DE GASTER, FAIT PLUS PENSER A UN NOM.**_

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.**

-Vous ne voulez pas les changer ?

 _ **-C'EST POSSIBLE ?**_

-Oui comme personne ne vous a rencontrer pour l'instant ça ira.

 **-Il nous faudrait un nom avec le ''P'' de P1 et le ''S'' de S2.**

-Oui ce serai sans doute mieux. Que pensez-vous de…

 **-P… Papyrus !**

 _ **-S… SANS !**_

-Voila vos nouveaux noms Papyrus et Sans. Ça conviens un peu mieux.

 _En vrai t'avait pas d'idée, c'est eux qui les on choisis._

Une fois leur nouveaux nom choisie, ils étaient heureux ils n'arrêtèrent pas de le répéter comme pour sens souvenir. Pendant ce temps je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai commencer a faire a manger. J'avais choisie un plat simple a faire des SPAGHETTI. Papyrus et Sans finir par entrer dans la cuisine et me regardèrent faire a manger sans rien dire. Ils devaient vraiment tous apprendre de ce monde.

-Si vous voulez me poser une question allés-y.

 _ **-QU'ES CE QUE TU FAIT ?**_

-Je fait a manger pour se soir. Ce sont des spaghetti.

 **-Et c'est bon ?**

-Tout le monde aime les pâtes donc je pense que vous aimerez aussi.

 **-En tout cas sa Sans bon.**

-Tu fait des blagues toi ?

 **-Oui, pourquoi ? Sa te dérange ?**

-Non au contraire, elle était plutôt drôle. Mais je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux et que tu peux faire plus drôle.

 **-Oui peux-être.**

 _ **-OUI MAIS NON SANS, TU NE FERA PAS D'AUTRES BLAGUES.**_

On voyait bien leurs caractères ce définir au fur et a mesure que les jours passaient. Sans était un vrai flaimard qui aimait faire des blagues ; quand a Papyrus il aimait apprendre et aimait les puzzles. Il était aussi très protecteur vis a vis de son frère. Il montrait plus d'affection que Sans, mais après tout quand ils étaient ensemble ils riaient et s'amusaient. Je pense que Gaster ne les avait jamais vue comme sa.

Une jour alors que les deux squelettes étaient dans le salon sur le canapé et qu'ils parlaient, Sans se leva et alla dans ma chambre. Je m'y trouvait, j'étais assise sur mon lit en train de tenir la photo et… je… pleurais. Sans entra sans frapper et il me surpris. Lorsque je releva la tête il fut d'abord surpris, il ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer. Lui qui avait l'habitude de me voir sourire. Puis il viens s'asseoir a coté de moi et baissa les yeux, non pas sur la photo mais sur ces pieds, puis a ma grande surprise il me pris dans ces bras pour me réconforter. Papyrus fini lui aussi pas arriver et il joignît a Sans. Ils finirent par me lâcher au bout de quelques minutes.

 **-Quand on est triste on est toujours ravie d'avoir des amis a qui parler.**

 _ **-OUI, MAIS SI TU NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER CE N'EST PAS GRAVE.**_

C'était la première fois que je voyais les squelettes comme ça. Et sa ne me déplaisait pas. Je sentais que ces deux squelettes qui avait fait éruption dans ma vie allait la changé a tout jamais.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre 2. Je crois que l'on va arriver a la fin de la partit avant le début du jeu. Mais bon vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de détail pendant cette partie. Sauf si vous en voulez, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages.

 _Oui, nous partirons du faite que vous connaissez le jeu donc peu de détail._

Voila vous êtes au courant, du coup on vous dit a la prochaine bande de curieux.

 _A bientôt les humains._

 **A plus bande de gamins.**

Sans arrête avec tes ''gamin'' a tout bout de champs.

 **Alors comme ça gamine tu n'aime pas ce mot.**

…

 **Je crois que j'ai réussi a l'énerver. Et mieux vaux ne jamais la voir comme sa. On dirai qu'elle c'est cassé un OS.**

Sans cours… cours loin… très loin…

 **Euh… ouais mieux vaut arrêter la avant que sa finisse mal.**

 _Sans tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'énerver des que tu peux… bon on s'excuse pour ça et on vous dit tous les trois a la prochaine._

''Sans et Gabrielle font un signe de la main''

''je finit par essayer de frapper Sans''.

 **''il esquive''**

Arrête d'esquiver et vient de battre.

 **Si je me bat tu ne va pas tenir longtemps.**

 _Bon vous avez finit tout les deux !_

Désolée mais il l'a chercher.

 **Bon bon ça va je suis aussi désolé.**

 _Voila maintenant dite au revoir._

 **Au revoir, les gamins.**

Tu fait vraiment tout pour m'énerver. ''frappe la tête de Sans par derrière''. A plus les curieux.

 _Voila cette fois c'est vraiment un ''au revoir''. A bientôt les humains. ''me chuchote'' je t'es vu le frapper t'as intérêt a t'excuser après._


	4. Chapitre 3

Heya, message petit de l'auteur: je change les '' ... '' en * ... * et seuls les écritures de certains personnages ne vont pas changer (je pense à Sans, Papyrus et Gabrielle) en gros l'écriture que j'avais utilisé pour Gaster sera celle pour les autres perso et je mettrait entre parenthèses qui parle pour vous aider à comprendre. J'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure donc les chapitres un peu de temps à sortir, mais je vais essayer d'en poster 1 par semaine. Mais je ne promet rien. Et je te répond à tous les commentaires.

Floriane05: Merci c'est très gentil =). Aprés pour les quelques fautes et mots manquants j'en parle à la fin ;). Et si tu aimes quand les 3 se disputent tu va aimer la fin du chapitre = D.

* * *

Bonjour les curieux.

 **Salut les gamins.**

 _Salut les humains._

Sans arrête avec tes ''gamins '', s'il te plaît.

 **Euh... Tu vas faire quoi si je dit non ?**

 _Ne recommencez pas tous les deux, ou ça va mal se finir est comme la dernière fois._

 **C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux éviter.**

Oui, quand elle se met dans le combat on à tous les deux aucune chance.

 _Voilà, vous êtes plus raisonnable._

Et de toute façon ils ne nous croyaient pas, le bref le chapitre 3 va commencer. *chuchote à Sans * on réglera ça plus, avant d'avoir d'autres problèmes avec ta petite-amie.

 **Je me disais bien que tu voudrait régler les problèmes, il te ronge jusqu'aux OS.**

Bon aller on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3: La fin d'un de vie chapitre

C'était la première fois que je voyais les squelettes comme ça. Et sa ne me déplaisait pas. Je sentais que ces deux squelettes qui avait fait éruption dans ma vie allait la changer à tout jamais.

Les jours passaient doucement et Sans et Papyrus ce faisait à la vie en dehors du laboratoire. Leurs caractères commençaient à bien ce voir. Ils étaient très différents. Sans qu'ils sens aperçoivent, je récoltais énormément d'informations sur les âmes et les leur ètait vraiment ... particulières. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

Un jour, alors que les squelettes etaient à extérieur et jouaient avec leurs nouveaux amis; le roi, Asgore, vins à _Swondin_ . Il alla directement s'adresser aux deux squelettes.

-Bonjour. (Asgore)

 **-Bonjour.**

 _ **-BONJOUR.**_

-Je cherche quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Elle s'appelle Gabrielle. (Asgore)

 _ **-OUI NOUS SAVONS OU ELLE HABITE. ON VA VOUS CONDUIRE CHEZ ELLE.**_

 **-Merci c'est très gentil à vous.**

Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils s'adressaient, et heureusement pour eux, le roi Asgore, ne leurs en voulaient pas. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'à la maison. J'entendis les squelettes entrés.

-Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusez?

Lorsque je finit ma phrase je vis le roi entrer derrière eux.

-Majesté, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à _Swondin_ .

-Allons allons Gabrielle calme-toi! Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir comment avance tes recherches (Asgore)

-Sans, Papyrus vous pouvez retournez jouer dehors vos amis.

Papyrus ne se fit pas prier, alors que Sans décida de rester.

-Trop flaimard pour retourner dehors?

 **-Je suis fatigué jusqu'à l'OS.**

-Des Blagues? (Asgore)

-Excusez-le Majesté, il agit toujours ainsi.

Le roi et Sans s'assirent sur le canapé pendant que j'allai préparer du thé de Golden Flower _(oui c'est mieux_ _en anglais)_ , le préférer du roi. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec trois tasses et la théière. Pendant que servait Asgore rompis le silence.

-Alors, ma chère Gabrielle, comment vas-tu ? (Asgore)

-Bien et vous Majesté ?

-Toujours t'es fameuses réponses courtes et qui veulent tous dire. Je vais bien. Et tes recherches ? (Asgore)

-Elles avancent très vite en ce moment. Je doit cela à deux amis.

-Oh ... Et bien ... Tu pourra les remerciés. Qu'à tu découvert d'intéressant ? (Asgore)

Pendant que je racontais au roi ce que j'avais découvert, Sans sentait que je ne disais pas tout.

 **-Je peux te posez une question Gabrielle ?**

-Sans, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu en pose quand bon te semble.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu l'air de cacher quelques chose ? Depuis la première fois que je t'es vu tu agit différemment de jour en jour.**

\- ... Sans ... Il y a des fois ou ils faut savoir ce taire pour évitez les problémes.

Il compris très vite qu'il n'aurait pas du posez cette question devant Asgore.

-Gabrielle, que veut-il dire? (Asgore)

-Que...Que...

 **-Que j'ai vu quelques choses une fois et je me demandais quelques choses et que j'ai posez ma question au mauvais moment.**

-Et qu'à tu vu ? (Asgore)

 **-Quelques chose qui ne vous regarde pas.**

Le ton de Sans était froid et distant lorsqu'il dit cette phrase. Ces pupilles avaient disparu; je ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Le roi compris qu'il ne devait pas en rajouter. Le silence fut pensant et oppressant pendant quelques secondes, puis Sans se leva et alla dans sa chambre.

Sans trop comprendre, le roi finit sa tasse, me salua et partit. Lorsqu'il fut partit je monta les escaliers et alla devant la chambre des squelettebro. _(sorry je sais pas_ _l'écrire_ _-')_

-Sans, il faut qu'on parle. Je peux entrer ?

 **\- *soupire* oui.**

-Il y a des fois j'ai du mal à te comprendre. *s'approche du lit*. Je suis la t'aider mais il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as agit comme sa.

 **-C'est dernier temps tu agit avec plus de distance avec mon frère et moi. On commence à s'inquiéter. Tu agis ainsi depuis que l'on ta vue pleurer.**

-Écoute ... Si j'agis de façon distante c'est que... Ton frère et toi me rappeler quelque chose que je te déteste. Un morceau de mon passé à resurgit alors que cela faisait des années que je n'y avais pas pensé.

 **-Lorsque tu as pleuré c'est qu'il est revenu ?**

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas les que les larmes allaient coulé. Elles sont venue toutes seules.

 **-Donc tu nous déteste pas ?**

-Je ne pourrais pas détestez.

 _J'ai du mal a voir comment vous pourriez vous détestez._

Nous sommes resté quelques minutes, en silence, à nous regarder, comme si on attendait quelque chose.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite. Les squelettes rigolaient toujours autant et je finit par me joindre à eux. Puis un jour, je reçu une lettre et elle disait que la sixième était pour bientôt et que j'allais devoir faire le travail que l'on m'avait confié : trouver et récupérer cette âme.

Un matin je partie tôt de la maison avant qu'ils ne soient réveillé. Cette âme, on en avait besoin. Je la trouva et la récupéra vite.

-Merci d'être tombé, nous serons que faire avec ton âme... Merci Humain.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il n'avait rien fait.**

-Tu ne pas être la devrait Sans. Tu devrait être à la maison.

 **-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ?**

-Parce que lorsque nous croisons une de ces créatures nous devons les tuer et récupérer leur âmes, ce sont les règles.

 **-C'est ridicule.**

-Tu n'est pas obliger de tuer après tout.

 **-Alors pourquoi la tu fait ?**

-Pour que personne ne souffre de prendre un LV.

 **-LV ? Qu'es ce que c'est ?**

-''Level of Violence''. Niveau de violence si tu préfère.

 **-Je vais rentrer.**

-Bien, je dois aller voir Asgore pour la lui donner.

Lorsque je passa au niveau de Sans celui-ci m'attaqua. Je ne pensais pas capable qu'il était capable attaquer quelqu'un, après tout il était apprécié. C'est comme ça que le combat commença. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il dura mais i ne prenait pas un coup : il esquivait tous mes coups sans la moindre difficulté. Je finit pas m'écrouler à cause du manque de force, j'avais usé toute ma magie et toutes mes forces, alors que lui, était encore debout avec son éternel sourire.

-Je n'est peut-être pas fait les bon choix après tout.

 **\- ...**

-Tiens, je te la laisse, à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.

Sans pris l'âme et la mis dans sa poche. Il me pris le bras et nous téléporta prés du château d'Asgore.

 **-Vu que cette âme ne peut plus réintégrer son corps va la lui donner.**

-Tu lui donnera toi-même.

 **-Si tu y tiens.**

Nous sommes allez voir Asgore avec l'âme. Sans lui remit puis il se téléporta je ne sais ou. Asgore me dit de l'attendre ici le temps qu'il déposer l'âme. Je savais ou se trouvait la barrière. J'avais raconté la guerre Humains-Monstres aux deux frères. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans moi. Je regarda une dernière fois ce monde qui avait été ma maison pendant des années et des siècles. Je devait trouver quelque chose à la surface. Je fit un pas en avant et je me retrouva de l'autre côté de cette prison. J'avais toujours été la seule à pouvoir la traverser sans le moindre problème. Il était tant pour moi de chercher ce pourquoi je devait quitter ceux que j'aimais. Celui que j'aimais plus que tout. Es ce qu'il m'oublierait, je ne le savais pas.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre 3. Et oui Gabrielle peut traverser la barrière, alors qu'aucuns monstres ne peut, bizarre.

 _Tu va pas les spoiler quand même?_

Non j'en ai pas l'intention.

 **Gabrielle regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! *me montre ma peluche*** **.**

Je te l'interdis Sans ! Pose la tout de suite.

 **Et tu va faire quoi si je la pose pas? *sourire malicieux*.**

 _Oh non_ _... Ils sont reparti. J'en ai marre de vos bêtises, je m'en vais ! *sort de la pièce*._

 **Non Gabi reviens... *essaie de la rattraper*.**

Et mer **, elle est encore en colère.

 ***hurle*. Gabi je suis désolé aller reviens, aller Gabi je ne recommencerait pas.**

Je vais aller l'aider, sinon on est pas on vous dit au revoir de la part de Gabrielle qui est sortie de la pièce et de Sans qui essaie de se faire à plus les curieux.

* * *

Encore un petit message de l'auteur: Je ne l'ai pas dit au débuts mais je recherche un bêta-lecteur, donc si vous intéresses un petit message. KOEUR KOEUR les gens.


	5. Chapitre 4

Heya petit message de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Floriane05 pour être devenue ma bêta-lectrice =).

* * *

Bonjour les curieux.

 **Salut les gamins.**

 _Salut les humains._

On s'excuse pour la dernière fois, comment s'est fini le chapitre. On a un peu souffert de ça.

 **Ouais et pas qu'un peu. Et on est désolés.**

 _Vous l'avez cherché. Et moi je ne m'excuse pas, c'est grâce à vous que ça s'est fini comme ça._

Oui oui, bon… Bref il est temps que le chapitre commence, non ?

 _Si mais je croyais que tu avais une petite précision à faire avant._

Oui, j'ai pas oublié. Pour la suite et une partie de l'histoire, il y aura un double point de vue : celui de Gabrielle, à la surface, et celui de Sans, dans l'Underground.

 **Vous allez voir, on va bien rire. *rire discret*.**

Enfin bref sur ce on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une séparation difficile

PDV : Sans

Je suis arrivé à la maison Papyrus n'était pas encore rentré, il devait nous chercher. C'est vrai que l'on était parti avant qu'il ne soit levé. J'ai attendu plusieurs heures, Gabrielle ne rentrait pas et Paps devait toujours être en train de nous chercher. Je suis donc allé dehors. Pendant que je cherchais mon frère, j'ai repensé au combat contre Gabrielle. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais ma magie contre quelqu'un, que je l'utilisait tout court. Les seules fois où je la montrait c'était pendant les entraînements. Paps ne voulait pas venir, il ne veut pas utiliser sa magie pour se battre… Mais un jour il le devra.

Je finis par trouver Paps près de l'endroit ou je me suis battu avec elle. Je pris le temps de regarder l'endroit : il y avait une grande porte violette, on était au milieu de la forêt et c'était toujours enneigé.

 **-Sup' bro.**

 _ **-SANS JE T'AI CHERCHÉ PARTOUT, OU ÉTAIS TU ?**_

 **-Hé hé… Désolé. Je me suis endormi en forêt. L'endroit avait l'air tellement confortable que j'y ai posé mes OS.**

 _ **-SANS, SAIS TU OU EST GABRIELLE ? JE NE L'AI PAS TROUVÉE EN VILLE.**_

 **-Non, je ne sais pas où elle est.**

 **-** _ **IL Y AVAIT UN MESSAGE SUR LA TABLE QUAND JE ME SUIS LEVÉ. IL DISAIT QU'ELLE ÉTAIT PARTIE VOIR LE ROI.**_

 **-Et bien elle doit encore être là bas.**

PDV : Gabrielle

Voilà j'ai passé la barrière. Je ne me suis pas retournée carsi je l'avais fait, j'aurais voulu redescendre. J'ai descendu le mont _Ebott._ Je suis arrivée à la ville au pied de la montagne. Je me suis caché le visage et j'ai mis mes mains dans les poches : j'ai une moitié du visage qui est assez… Squelettique.

Je savais où j'allais. Je me dirigeais vers un laboratoire abandonné. Celui que les monstres utilisaient lorsque l'on vivait à la surface. Seuls les scientifiques ont le code pour entrer : aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que Gaster et moi. Alphys n'est pas au courant, je ne lui ai rien dit et je pense qu'il ne lui a rien dit non plus. Gaster n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis des années, certains pensent qu'il est mort, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je finis par arriver devant le laboratoire. La porte était encore mieux cachée qu'avant : la végétation avait reprit ses droits. La porte était toujours accessible mais le pad pour taper le code était en mauvaise état : normal après plus de 150 ans sans utilisation. Je devais trouver un autre moyen d'entrer. Ça n'allait pas être chose facile, le laboratoire était sous terre pour ne pas qu'il soit repéré par les Humains. Cela m'étonnais qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvé et, encore plus, qu'ils ne l'aient pas cherché. Il contient tellement d'informations importantes sur les monstres et sur les Humains. Je finis par trouver une autre entrée : un petit trou par lequel je me faufilai, il n'était pas loin de l'entrée principale.

PDV : Sans

Paps et moi cherchions Gabrielle partout. Papyrus cherchait dans _Snowdin_ pendant que je cherchais à _Waterfall_ , à _Hotland_ et au château d'Asgore. Je finit par lui demander où elle était.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez apporté l'âme, je suis allé la poser et à mon retour vous aviez tout les deux disparu. (Asgore)

 **-Non c'est pas possible où est ce qu'elle peut bien être ?**

Personne ne pouvait me répondre. Je fini par penser à Alphys : elle avait des caméras partout.

 **-Alphys !**

-Qui est là ? (Alphys)

 **-C'est Sans. Où es tu ?**

-J'arrive. Que se passe-t-il ?(Alphys)

 **-Tu as bien des caméras partout ?**

-Ou-oui. P-pourquoi ? (Alphys)

 **-J'aimerais regarder les enregistrements d'une en particulier.**

-D'accord suis moi. (Alphys)

Elle me guida à travers son laboratoire. On arriva devant un lecteur cassettes. Alphys me montra l'endroit que je voulais voir. Elle parut surprise que je veuille voir la barrière mais elle mit l'enregistrement sans rien dire.

On vit sur l'écran le roi, Gabrielle et moi en train de donner l'âme. Ensuite on voit que je me téléporte, puis on voit Gabrielle qui se dirige vers la barrière et… Qui la traverse ! Non personne ne pouvait la traverser. Alphys stoppa l'enregistrement.

-Co-comment est ce possible ? Personne ne peut traverser. (Alphys)

 **-Non c'est pas possible.**

-C'est ton frère et toi qui connaissez le mieux Gabrielle. Tu connaître le secret de ce prodige. (Alphys)

 **-Non je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Alphys ce que l'on vient de voir personne ne doit être au courant, PERSONNE.**

-Mais po-pourquoi ? C'est une découverte capitale ! (Alphys)

 **-Alphys, PERSONNE ! Détruit ces enregistrements.**

Elle me regarda et prit peur, puis elle les détruisit sous mes… orbites. Personne ne devait voir ce que l'on venait de voir.

Lorsque que je rentrai à la maison Paps était déjà arrivé. Il courut vers moi et me demanda si je savais où elle était.

 **-Je suis désolé mais non, et toi tu l'as trouvée ?**

 _ **-NON, ELLE NE PEUT QUITTER L'UNDERGROUND. PERSONNE NE LE PEUT.**_

Je préférai mentir à mon frère plutôt que de lui dire la vérité, il se serai mit en tête de la retrouver. Enfin, je ne savais si c'était pire ou pas que son rêve d'entrer dans la garde royale.

PDV : Gabrielle

J'étais dans le laboratoire, même Alphys ne connaissait pas cet endroit : elle n'avait pas connu la guerre contre les Humains. Je connaissais cet endroit par coeur j'y avais passé tellement de temps avant la guerre. Gaster… j'ai été son assistante pendant presque 100 ans. J'ai tellement appris à ses côté, tout ce que savait je le tenais de lui : je connais toutes ses recherches sur les âmes et la détermination.

Je finis par arriver devant une autre porte, celle-ci était au sol. J'entrai et me retrouvai dans le bureau de Gaster. C'est là que toutes ses recherches sur les Humains et leurs âmes sont. Je trouvai vite les documents qui m'intéressaient. Ils parlaient des âmes, de leurs couleurs, de leurs caractéristiques et de leurs composants. Ces documents sont très précieux : Gaster, lui-même, veut les récupérer. Ils lui permettront de créer une ou plusieurs âmes artificielles, qui pourraient briser la barrière. Le seul problème c'est que tous les composants sont à la surface. Je me mit donc en tête de créer ces âmes et de les apporter aux monstres qui sont toujours coincés dans l'Underground.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4.

 _On espère qu'il vous aura plu._

 **De toute façon qu'il leur plaise ou pas il va être posté. Et puis la bêta-lectrice va nous dire s'il est bien donc pas la peine d'y perdre des OS.**

Mais oui il est bien ! Par contre tu vas tuer des lecteurs avec tes moments de suspense insoutenable ^^

Tsss, toi et tes blagues…

 _Je les aime bien, certaines sont très drôles._

Rappelle moi combien de temps tu as passé à la surface sans parler ni entendre ton petit ami.

 _Oui bon pas la peine d'en rajouter._

Non, non dit combien de temps.

 **Ça ne se fait pas ça ma grande. T'as pas à lui demander un truc pareil.**

Je sais mais je veux l'entendre.

 _*chuchote* Plusieurs années._

J'ai mal entendu.

 _Et bah lave toi les oreilles. Et je ne répéterai pas._

Pas grave au moins les lecteurs pourront se donner une date approximative.

 **C'est pas du spoil sa ?**

Non sauf si elle avait donné les dates exactes.

 **D'ac.**

Bref allez on vous dit au revoir et à la prochaine les curieux.

 _A bientôt les Humains._

 **A bientôt bande de gamins.**


	6. Chapitre 5

Heya petit message de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Floriane05 pour être devenue ma bêta-lectrice et de m'avoir fait cette magnifique image (pour ceux/celles qui se demandent c'est Gabrielle) =). Les blagues de (?) et de Sans sont tirées du jeu avec la traduction VF.

* * *

Bonjour les curieux.

 **Salut les gamins.**

 _Salut les humains._

Après que notre chère amie Gabrielle soit retournée à la surface et qu'elle ait eu l'idée créer des âmes artificielles.

 **Ce qui n'est en soit pas une mauvaise idée… Mais qui reste très dangereux.**

 _Au moins, j'ai cherché comment vous sortir de là._

 **Peut-être mais tout le monde était très inquiet pour toi. Tu aurais pu… On n'aurai pu ne plus te revoir.**

Oow… C'est mignon ! Mais pour une fois il n'a pas tort.

… _Oui bon ça va…_

 **Comment ça "pour une fois" ?**

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Bref avant qu'il s'énerve pour de bon commençons ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Tu aurai pu faire la blague "bone lecture".**

Tais-toi ou je te fait avaler tes os.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Des années après

PDV : Sans

Cela faisait des années que Gabrielle était partie à la surface, Alphys n'en avait parlé à personne et Paps ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé. Mais il voulait voir son souhait se réaliser : devenir membre de la Garde Royale. Grâce à ce rôle il pourrait plus facilement, d'après lui, retrouver Gabrielle.

L'âme manquante pour aller à la surface n'était toujours pas tombée et cela faisait déjà plusieurs années. Au début, Paps n'arrêtait pas de la chercher puis il compris que ça ne servait à rien. J'ai du lui promettre qu'un jour elle reviendrait… Mais même moi je n'en étais pas sûr… J'avais compris trop tard ce qu'elle comptait faire… Et ce qu'elle représentait pour… Nous deux… Pour moi…

Les jours et les années passaient doucement, les personnes vivants à _Snowdin_ ont fini par arrêter de nous témoigner de la pitié. Personne ne savait d'où on venait et c'était mieux ainsi. On ne voulait plus entendre parler de cet endroit. Après tout… D'après les rumeurs, Lui non plus, n'était plus en vie.

Je retournais régulièrement à l'endroit ou on c'était vraiment parlé pour la dernière fois, devant cette porte. J'avais fini par m'entraîner aux blagues "Toc Toc" dessus. Puis un jour, alors que j'y étais quelqu'un derrière la porte me répondit :

 ***Toc Toc***

-Qui es ce ? (?)

J'ai été très surpris personne avant n'avait jamais répondu. C'était une voix de femme. Je finis quand même par lui dire la fin de la blague.

 **-Tuba**

-Tuba qui ? (?)

 **-Tuba trouver cette blague vraiment nulle.**

Elle a juste ri… Comme si c'était le meilleur blague qu'elle avait entendue depuis des années. On a continué pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle en raconte une :

*Toc Toc* (?)

 **-Qui est ce ?**

-Maria. (?)

 **-Maria qui ?**

-Olé (?)

Cette blague n'avait rien de drôle et pourtant j'ai ri, j'ai ri avec elle.

PDV : Gabrielle

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que j'étais à la surface et que je travaillais sur la création des âmes artificielles et j'en avais maintenant deux en ma possession alors qu'il ne manquait qu'une. Pourtant l'une ne pouvait pas survivre sans l'autre. La orange étant plus calme que la bleue c'était plus facile de travailler avec. J'avais appris à m'entendre avec ces âmes et à être amie avec.

Il était temps que je retourne vers ceux qui m'ont acceptée et vers ma famille. Sans… Papyrus… Ils me manquaient tellement… Mais après tout, je faisait ça pour eux. Je finis par en parler aux âmes. Elles acceptèrent et on partit du laboratoire.

Je devais faire très attention qu'aucun Humain ne le trouve. Je dû également cacher les âmes le temps que l'on traverse la ville au pied du _Mont Ebott_. J'escaladai la montagne et lorsque que j'arrivai à la grotte il y avait quelqu'un. Une jeune humaine. Ils étaient très peu à oser l'ascension de la montagne, les légendes que l'on racontait étaient assez terribles… Mais vraies. Personne n'était jamais revenu de l'Underground et c'était en partie de ma faute.

Tout le temps où j'ai été à la surface, j'ai surveillé le mont et personne n'était jamais venu et maintenant… Une humaine était en train de le gravir… Je n'y croyais pas. Il s'agissait de la dernière âme qu'il manquait. Mais j'en avait crée des artificielles, cela nous éviterait de tuer cet être innocent. Puis je le vit tomber je devais aussi passer par là je suivis donc l'humaine.

Je finis par me réveiller. J'étais sur un tapis de Golden Flower. L'humaine était toujours assommée mais pour très longtemps. Je me cachai et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai suivi l'humaine pendant tout son périple dans les souterrains.

 _Et pendant ses resets aussi… Oups spoil !_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, sans trop comprendre. Puis elle alla dans la pièce suivante.

-Howdy. Moi c'est Flowey. Flowey la fleur. (Flowey)

Cette fleur qui venait de parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me disait quelque chose. L'humaine elle était très surprise. Avec son petit bâton elle menaçait la fleur.

-Hmmm… Tu viens d'arriver dans l'Underground, non ? (Flowey)

L'humaine se détendit un peu, elle venait de comprendre que cette fleur ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

-Mince alors, je serais totalement perdu à ta place. Quelqu'un se doit de t'apprendre comment ça se passe ici ! Je suppose qu'un habitué comme moi doit faire l'affaire. C'est parti ! (Flowey)

Et là un combat commença. L'âme de l'humaine volait de droite à gauche. Elle était rouge : la couleur de la détermination pure. C'était extrêmement rare. La fleur continua son monologue. Elle parla de l'âme.

-Tu vois ce cœur ? C'est ton ÂME, la somme de tout ton être ! Au début ton âme est faible, mais devient plus puissante en gagnant des LV. (Flowey)

Des LV ? Cette fleur raccourcissait tout et elle simplifiait tout. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment cette plante allait continuer de dire les choses.

\- C'est quoi LV ? Bah, LOVE, l'AMOUR, évidemment ! Tu veux de l'AMOUR, non ? T'inquiète pas, je vais t'en donner ! (Flowey)

Et elle fit… Un clin d'œil… Je n'y croyait pas. Puis Flowey fit apparaître des sortes de pétales autour de lui.

-Ici, l'AMOUR se partage grâce à… De petits… "pétales d'amitié". C'est bon pour toi ? Bouge ! Attrapes-en autant que tu peux ! (Flowey)

Et l'humaine faisait confiance à la fleur attrapa des "pétales d'amitiés" et vit tout ses PV tomber à 1.

-Idiot. Dans ce monde, C'est TUER ou ÊTRE TUÉ. Qui serait assez stupide pour rater une occasion pareille !? (Flowey)

Le visage de la fleur qui était si accueillant s'était changé en un visage de monstre. Il entoura l'âme de l'enfant de pétales mortelles.

-MEURS. (Flowey)

PDV : Sans

Je continuais de raconter des blagues à travers la porte à cette personne, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle finit par me dire :

-Si un jour un humain traverse cette porte s'il te plaît… Promets-moi de le protéger. (?)

Je déteste les promesses : elles n'attirent que les problèmes… Cette personne, je ne connaissais même pas son nom… Mais quelqu'un qui aime autant les mauvaises blagues, on ne peut pas lui dire non, alors je lui ai fait cette promesse. Puis elle finit par partir comme à son habitude. De mon côté, je suis retourné à mon poste de garde sinon Paps aurait encore gueulé vu que je n'y étais pas.

Sur le chemin, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette promesse : était-ce une bonne idée, on avait besoin des âmes pour briser la barrière… Et… Pour retrouver Gabrielle. Lorsque que j'arrivai Paps n'était pas là et tant mieux, pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire encore engueuler. Enfin bon… Puis je sentit quelques chose comme si quelqu'un de nouveau était arrivé puis une seconde sensation qui me disais qu'un vieil ami était de retour. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis une boule se forma dans ma gorge comme si j'avais peur… De quoi je ne le savais pas mais il fallait que je le découvre. Je restai à mon poste le temps d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Voila fin du chapitre 5.

 _Sans sérieusement tu as vraiment ressenti tout ça ?_

 **Oui je te garantis que mes os tremblaient même plus que lorsque l'on était avec G.**

 _Ah oui quand même !_

Si je vous dérange vous me le dite ! Il est temps de dire au revoir.

 **Oui t'as raison. D'ailleurs faudra qu'on parle après.**

Je le sens mal. Bref à plus les curieux.

 **A bientôt bande de gamins.**

 _A bientôt les Humains._


	7. Chapitre 6

Heya petit message de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Floriane05 pour être devenue ma bêta-lectrice et de m'avoir faite magnifique image (pour ceux/celles qui se demande c'est Gabrielle) =).

* * *

Bonjour les curieux.

 **Salut les gamins.**

 _Salut les humains._

Après que Gabrielle ai rencontré une fleur psychopathe qui veut tuer cette humaine.

 _Sérieusement, elle faisait flipper cette fleur._

 **Non pas tant que ça.**

Je te rappelle qu'elle avait peur de toi. Et puis tu es l'un des seul à te rappeler des reset avec Flowey.

 _Oui et en plus elle t'appelle toujours "sac poubelle souriant"._

 **Oui mais tu sais faut savoir CHARDONner.**

Sans…

 _*pouffe de rire*_

 **Oh allez, je sais que tu aDOOR mes blagues.**

Sans tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois ?

 **Oui pourquoi ?**

*s'approche et lui attrape le bras* Parce que ça va devenir réalité.

 _Bon, on va les laisser se disputer et vous allez lire ce chapitre et à la fin il devrait être calmé. BONE lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les frères squelettes

PDV : Gabrielle

Le visage de la fleur qui était si accueillant s'était changé en un visage de monstre. Il entoura l'âme de l'enfant de pétales mortels.

-MEURS. (Flowey)

Le cercle mortel se refermait sur l'humaine puis au dernier moment, quand les pétales faillirent la toucher, elles disparurent et tous ses PV remontèrent. Une boule de feu envoya balader la fleur et une chèvre humanoïde prit sa place : il s'agissait de la reine, Toriel. Elle avait disparu après les événements qui lui avaient enlevé ses deux enfants en une nuit et le fait que le roi, son mari, déclare que tous les humains qui tomberaient ici seraient tués. Elle se présenta à l'humaine mais ne précisa pas qu'elle était reine.

Toriel guida l'humaine à travers les ruines en lui expliquant leur fonctionnement. Elle finit par partir en disant à l'humaine de ne pas bouger. Une fois partie, l'enfant partit dans la direction qu'avait prit la reine. Sur le chemin elle croisa des monstres qui l'attaquèrent mais elle ne les blessa pas. Elle préférait trouver une solution plus amicale. Elle fit de même pour Napstablook. Elle était patiente et gentille.

Elle finit par arriver devant une maison avec un arbre mort. Toriel était là. Elle la fit entrer dans la maison. Je devais de toute façon y entrer pour accéder au reste de l'Underground. Toriel lui avait préparé un gâteau à la cannelle et au caramel ainsi qu'une chambre.

L'humaine resta plusieurs jours auprès de la reine. Mais elle finit par lui demander comment sortir des ruines. La reine refusa qu'elle parte. C'était trop dangereux : elle allait se faire tuer. La reine finit par lui dire qu'elle devait la battre si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre de l'autre côté. L'humaine ne voulait pas blesser la reine. Quand il ne resta plus beaucoup de PV à l'humaine Toriel ne voulait plus la toucher.

L'humaine voulait sortir sans blesser Toriel et elle y parvint.

PDV : Sans

Sur le chemin, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette promesse : était-ce une bonne idée, on avait besoin des âmes pour briser la barrière... Et... Pour retrouver Gabrielle. Lorsque que j'arrivai Paps n'était pas là et tant mieux, pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire encore engueuler. Enfin bon... Puis je sentis quelques chose comme si quelqu'un de nouveau était arrivé puis une seconde sensation qui me disait qu'un vieil ami était de retour. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis une boule se forma dans ma "gorge" comme si j'avais peur... De quoi je ne le savais pas mais il fallait que je le découvre. Je restai à mon poste le temps d'y réfléchir.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que j'étais là à attendre qu'un humain tombe. Cette promesse je l'avais faite et tant pis je devais m'y tenir. C'est alors que je décidai de retourner à cette porte, la vieille dame devait être de retour. Sur le chemin j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venait de devant moi. Je me suis vite caché dans la forêt et j'avançai en direction des bruits et de la porte. Je finis par arriver à la porte et je vis… un humain.

Cet humain on l'attendait depuis si longtemps et il était enfin là mais j'avais fait cette promesse. Il continua à avancer, je décida de le suivre de loin. Je marcha sur une branche d'arbre qui se brisa. Je me téléporta très vite dans la forêt, à l'abri de ses yeux. L'humain s'était arrêté et retourné, il ne fit guère attention à la branche cassée et il continua son chemin. Je continuai de le suivre. Lorsque je me retrouvai entre deux arbres il se retourna brusquement. J'eus le bon réflexe de me cacher très vite. Cet humain était incroyable, il avait ressenti ma présence. Il continua son chemin, et arriva à la barrière qu'avait construit Papyrus. J'avançai doucement vers l'humain.

 **-Humain. Tu ne sais pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Tourne-toi et serre-moi la main.**

Il se retourna, je lui tendis ma main, il mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la mienne et… la magie opéra ! Le coussin péteur que j'avais caché dans ma main. L'humain rit légèrement.

 **-Héhé… le vieux coup du coussin péteur caché dans la main. C'est TOUJOURS marrant. Bref, t'es un humain, non ? C'est tordant. Moi c'est Sans. Sans le squelette. Je suis supposé être aux aguets au cas où un humain passerait par ici. Mais… T'sais… Je me fiche un peu de capturer qui que ce soit. En revanche, mon frère, Papyrus… C'est un MANIAQUE de la chasse aux humains. Hey, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est lui là-bas. J'ai une idée. Franchis cette espèce de portail. Ouais, passe au travers. Les barres sont trop écartées pour t'arrêter.**

Je poussai l'humain jusqu'à mon poste. Il se laissa curieusement faire. Comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

 **-Vite, cache-toi derrière cette lampe, elle a juste la forme qu'il faut.**

Bizarrement l'humain suivit mon conseil et se cacha derrière la lampe. Il était vraiment bizarre cet humain. Juste après qu'il se soit caché Papyrus arriva en trombe.

 **-Quoi d'neuf, frérot ?**

 _-TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y A DE "NEUF", FRERE ! CA FAIT "NEUF" JOURS QUE TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS… RÉGLÉ TES CASSE-CRÂNES ! TU NE FAIS QUE TE BALADER AUTOUR DE TON POSTE ! PEUX-TU SEULEMENT ME DIRE CE QUE TU FAIS ?!_

 **-J'mate cette lampe. C'est vachement cool. Tu veux essayer ?**

 _-NON ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR CA ! ET SI UN HUMAIN PASSAIT PAR ICI !? JE VEUX ÊTRE PRÊT ! CE SERA MOI ! IL FAUT QUE CA SOIT MOI ! JE CAPTURERAI UN HUMAIN ! AINSI, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS… J'OBTIENDRAIS TOUTES LES CHOSES QUI ME REVIENNENT DE DROIT ! RESPECT… RECONNAISSANCE… JE POURRAI ENFIN REJOINDRE LA GARDE ROYALE ! LES GENS VOUDRONT TOUS ÊTRE, MES AMIS ! JE PLONGERAIS DANS UN BAIN DE BAISERS CHAQUEMATIN._

 **-Hum… peut être que cette lampe pourrait t'aider.**

 _-SANS ! TU N'AIDES PAS ! PAUVRE MOU DE LA ROTULE ! TU RESTES JUSTE LA À BAILLER AUX CORNEILLES ! TU DEVIENS UN PEU PLUS PARESSEUX CHAQUE JOUR !_

 **-Hé, détends-toi. J'ai adopté une éthique de travail plus efficace. Une squel-éthique.** _(mon cher Sans, je te déteste toi et tes blagues)_

 _-SANS !_

 **-Allez. Tu souris.**

 _-OUI ! ET JE DÉTESTE CA ! (l'auteur soutient Papyrus) *SOUPIR* POURQUOI QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI GÉNIAL QUE MOI… DOIT-IL ACCOMPLIR AUTANT POUR UN PEU DE RECONNAISSANCE._

 **-Wow, on dirais vraiment que tu…** _(non tu n'as pas le droit)_ **t'échine à la tâche.**

 _-RAAH ! (l'auteur rage aussi) JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE MES CASSE-CRÂNES… QUAND A TON TRAVAIL, TU DEVRAIS VRAIMENT ÊTRE UN PEU PLUS, (non Paps pas toi) "COCCYXTANT" DANS TES EFFORTS ! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !_

 _Je désespère, Papyrus qui se met aux jeux de mots stupides de Sans -'_

Papyrus partit quelques microsecondes et revint.

 _-HEH !_

 **-Ok, tu peux sortir maintenant.**

Cette fois il était vraiment parti. Et l'humain sortit de derrière la lampe, je préférai rester à ma place pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il vint me voir.

 **-Tu devrais y aller. Il pourrait revenir. Et si c'est le cas… Tu devras écouter encore plus de mes blagues hilarantes. Hé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

 **Écoute y'a rien a craindre. C'est une grotte pleine de squelettes et de monstres craignos.**

L'humain se dirigea vers l'endroit où était partit mon frère. Il fallait que je lui demande quelque chose.

 **-En fait, hey… J'veux pas t'déranger, mais tu pourrais m'aider ? Je me disais… Mon frère a pas trop le moral en ce moment… Il a jamais vu d'humain et t'apercevoir devrait lui rendre le sourire. T'en fais pas, il est pas dangereux. Même s'il essaye de l'être… Merci infiniment. Je serai devant.**

Je partit dans la direction opposé a celle qu'avait pris mon frère et celle que voulait prendre l'humain.

PDV : Gabrielle

J'ai dû attendre que Toriel soit partie pour pouvoir avancer. Quand je traversai la porte l'humain était loin devant. Moi qui avait envie de savoir comment tout cela allait se terminer.

J'avance d'un pas pressé, j'allai revoir mes deux squelettes préférés. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche j'arrive à une branche cassée. Elle avait l'air solide, cette humaine paraissait trop légère pour la briser. Si quelqu'un était passé par là je l'aurai vu, il aurait dû traverser la porte violette.

Je finit par faire attention au décor : il s'agissait de l'endroit ou je m'étais battue avec Sans et pourtant il n'y avait pas de dégâts visibles. Peut être que cette branche était le seul reste de notre affrontement. Non, ce n'est pas possible il y avait eu des dégâts sur les arbres. Sans avait dû réparer les dégâts, lui qui s'accrochait au plus petit détail il ne devait pas avoir laissé une seule trace. J'allais finir par le découvrir.

Je continuai d'avancer d'un pas tout aussi décidé. Je finis par arriver à un poste de garde mais il n'y avait personne, je m'approchais et regarda derrière et je vis des bouteilles de ketchup, de moutarde et de d'autres sauces. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : seul Sans pouvait avoir mit ça la. Il devait régulièrement venir ici.

Je continua d'avancer sur le chemin et je finis par voir des traces de pas. Plusieurs personnes devaient être passées par là, l'humaine et au moins un monstre. Je finis par arriver à arriver à un croisement : il y avait toujours cette boîte. Celle qui avait toujours été là ; j'avais mit ,il y a un moment maintenant, des gants de boxe roses qui avaient appartenu à une humaine. Je passai devant sans même regarder.

Je finis par tomber sur une cabane en carton. C'était assez drôle, elle me rappelait celle qu'avait construit Sans et Papyrus quand ils étaient plus jeunes. En continuant mon chemin je tombai sur une autre cabane, plus accueillante que celle en carton. Lorsque que je regardait à l'intérieur je vis un chien en train de fumer des biscuits pour chien, le Commandogue, n'avait pas changé. Juste après il y avait une plaque de glace, la seule différence avec la dernière fois que je l'avais vue c'est qu'il y avait un panneau au centre.

Je finis par tomber sur une grande étendue ou il n'y avait strictement rien mais alors que je voulais la traverser je me pris un mur invisible. Mais comment était ce possible ? Je mis un peu de temps pour le traverser, je n'arrêtais de me cogner contre ces foutus murs invisibles

* * *

 _Voilà fin du chapitre 6. Oui c'est moi qui fait l'outro ils sont toujours en train de se disputer._

*on entend au loin l'auteur qui gueule contre Sans et Sans qui rigole*

 _Je vais avoir du mal à commenter ce chapitre seule donc bah vous aurez pas de commentaire mais on va ou plutôt je vais essayer de les calmer pour la prochaine. Du coup je vous dit à la prochaine les Humains et les deux qui se disputent vous disent aussi à la prochaine._


	8. Chapitre 7

Heya petit message de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Floriane05 pour être devenue ma bêta-lectrice et de m'avoir fait cette magnifique image (pour ceux/celles qui se demandent c'est Gabrielle) =). Et n'hésitez à laisser une review.

Dans ce chapitre on apprend pas mal de chose très importantes pour la suite. La plupart sont des théories sur Undertale très connues et auxquelles j'adhère complètement. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le jeu allez le faire genre tout de suite parce qu'il y a des spoils des différentes routes, notamment la Génocide (que je n'ai jamais finie mais que j'ai commencée honte à moi). Voilà voilà vous êtes prévenus koeur koeur.

Bonjour les curieux.

 **Salut les gamins.**

 _Salut les humains._

Bon après la dernière fois…

 **Où l'on s'est un peu disputés**

Ce qui est de TA faute !

 **Hey c'est TOI qui supporte pas mes blagues.**

Je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois.

 _Ne recommencez pas ou ça va être pire que la dernière fois._

*frotte son épaule gauche* Ouais bon je vais me taire.

 _Et toi, Sans ?_

 **Hehe je vais me tenir à l'OS.**

*pour elle-même* Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve.

 _*essaye de pas sourire* Voilà qui est mieux. Bon petit résumé de la dernière fois._

Déjà que la dernière fois j'en ai pas fait. On va au moins en faire un. Sans je me demande si tu peux le faire sans blague.

 **Oui mais ce sera moins drôle. Paps et moi avons rencontré pour la première fois l'humain et Gabrielle a un peu galéré avec le labyrinthe de Papyrus.**

 _D'ailleurs quand je te l'ai raconté tu étais mort de rire._

 **Normal c'était quand même drôle.**

*pouffe de rire* Toi qui est une scientifique tu as quand même eu des difficultés sur une énigme de Papyrus.

 _Je sais pas comment il fait mais certaines d'entre elles sont vraiment difficiles._

 **Je vais couper court à votre débat sur les énigmes de mon frère, il est peut être temps que le chapitre 7 commence non ?**

Oui pour une fois t'a pas tort, bonne… Non pour te faire plaisir Sans… BONE lecture.

 **OMG ! Elle l'a fait ! J'y croyais plus !**

N'y crois pas trop quand même.

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles

PDV : Sans

L'humain n'eut aucune difficulté a traverser les énigmes de Paps. Le labyrinthe, sans la moindre difficulté, Paps ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait donné la solution. Il traversa chacune des énigmes et arriva à _Snowdin_. Il parla à tout le monde. Je finis par arrêter de le suivre pour aller dans mon atelier derrière la maison.

Paps ne savait pas qu'il existait, j'avais préféré le lui cacher. Il y avait des preuves de l'existence du docteur W.D Gaster. À cause de l'une de ses expériences il avait, apparemment cessé d'exister, pourtant je me rappelait clairement de lui ainsi que… Enfin je préfère ne pas y penser. La machine qu'il avait dû utiliser pour "disparaître" était cachée derrière un drap. J'avais, en plus, les plans de la machine. Tout était écrit en Wing Ding, avec des signes que seul peu de personnes peuvent comprendre.

Il y avait aussi des photos, trois. Une ou seul Asgore manque, une autre ou tout le monde est heureux et à la surface. Et la dernière, celle que je déteste, seul le gamin a survécu. Depuis qu'il a fait ce génocide, une ombre le suit tout le temps. En fait elle le suivait tout le temps, au début elle ne disait rien mais….

Cet humain a un pouvoir particulier qui est de remonter le temps, et personne ne semble s'en souvenir. Mais malgré tout les reset que le gamin a pu faire c'est le premier où je ressens deux personnes qui tombe. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait et pourquoi mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir.

PDV : Gabrielle

Je finis par tomber sur une grande étendue ou il n'y avait strictement rien mais alors que je voulus la traverser je me pris un mur invisible. Mais comment était ce possible ? Je mis un peu de temps pour le traverser, je n'arrêtais de me cogner contre ces foutus murs invisibles.

Je fini par arriver à le traverser. Si je trouvais celui qui avait mis ça là je lui ferais payer cher. Je devais avoir dépassé l'humaine : j'avais pris les petits chemins plus rapides. Tant mieux d'ailleurs comme ça je pourrais arriver à Asgore avant elle. J'arrivai à de nouveau puzzles. Celui qui les avait créés devait adorer ça. Je résolus ces derniers sans grande difficulté.

Je fini par arriver à Snowdin. Je vis pour la première fois (pas sur a vérifier) une étoile jaune. Je l'approchai et essayai de l'attraper mais elle me passa au travers de la main, pourtant la boîte qui était à côté je pouvais la toucher. C'était vraiment bizarre. Cela faisait quelques années que j'étais partie pas un siècle. Enfin je finirai par savoir à quoi cela servait.

Je continua de traverser _Snowdin_ je connais tous les habitants et tous me saluèrent comme si cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vue . Lorsque je passai déjà le bar de Grillby, je décidai de m'arrêter et d'y entrer.

PDV : Sans

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je regardai ces photos. Il n'y manquait qu'une personne… J'espérais qu'un jour l'humain arrêterait ces resets et qu'il nous laisserai chercher Gabrielle. Je reposai les photos et sortit faire un tour en ville.

Lorsque je passai devant le bar de Grillby je décidai d'entrer. Les habitués ne tournèrent pas la tête ils étaient habitués à me voir. Comme d'habitude je sortit un blague et alla au comptoir, Grillby me servit une bouteille de ketchup.

On discuta un long moment, puis tout d'un coup il releva la tête et le bar fut pour une fois silencieux. Je ne tourna même pas la tête pour savoir qui venait de rentrer. Je regardai très vite la tête de mon ami et à le voir à sa tête cela devait être quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

J'entendis des pas qui venait vers le bar. Puis une voix retentit… Cette voix cela faisait des années que je ne l'avait pas entendue… Et je ne pensais pas l'entendre à nouveau

Voilà fin du chapitre 7.

 _La coupure est sadique quand même._

 **Non parce que les gens ne sont pas bêtes et savent qui sont les personnages qui vont se voir.**

Oui et puis faut bien que je coupe quelque part sinon je vais pas y arriver.

 **Oui après ça va te ronger jusqu'aux OS.**

 _*se retiens de rire*_

*soupir* Sans… Non… Ne le fait pas

 **Ne pas faire quoi ?**

 _Stop vous n'allez pas encore recommencer sinon les gens vont se lasser, et moi aussi, de vos disputes_

Ils peuvent se lasser de nos disputes mais tant qu'ils ne se lassent pas de l'histoire.

 **Pas faux alors autant nous battre *air de défi***

Je n'ai pas dit que l'on devait se battre et puis honnêtement j'ai aucune chance.

 _Alala… Vous me désespérez tous les deux._

 ***en choeur* on sait !**

 _En plus vous le faite exprès ?_

Euh…

 **Ouais.**

 _Sans Geae131 courez …_

On vous dit à plus parce que là on l'a vraiment mise en colère elle est pire que Chara quand elle est comme ça. Allez a plus les curieux.

 **Oui on va courir, à bientôt les gamins.**

*Sans et Gaea131 se mettent à courir*

 _*Gabrielle leur court après* Revenez ici !_


	9. Chapitre 8

Heya petit message de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Floriane05 pour être devenue ma bêta-lectrice et de m'avoir fait cette magnifique image (pour ceux/celles qui se demandent c'est Gabrielle) =). Et n'hésitez à laisser une review.

* * *

*on entend Sans et Gaea131 crier et Gabrielle leur tirer dessus, ils ne feront pas faire d'intro vu comment ils sont partis*

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Génocide

PDV : Sans

J'étais toujours de dos sans voir son visage mais lorsque que j'ai entendu sa voix j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu le visage de Grillby. Il était surpris, comme s'il avait vu quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait plus revoir. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue. J'ai vu la personne qui souriait, elle était là, avec son éternel sourire joyeux et sa blouse blanche. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes elles ont coulé, je me suis jeté dans ses bras.

PDV : Gabrielle

-Salut.

Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il a levé la tête, a regardé Grillby puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Son sourire avait disparu, des larmes sont apparues et il m'a prise dans ses bras il a fondu en larmes. On est restés plusieurs minutes comme ça. Puis sans prévenir, il nous téléporta chez nous. La maison n'avais pas changé .

 **-Ça fait longtemps…**

-Oui un peu.

 **-Je sais pas si tu sais à propos de…**

-Des resets ?

 **-Oui… Comment sais tu ?**

-J'ai suivi l'humain depuis le début de son aventure de la première fois qu'il est tombé dans les ruines à aujourd'hui. J'ai même vu son génocide…

 **-D'accord…**

-Personne à part toi et moi n'est au courant des resets je présume.

 **-Oui personne, sauf peut-être…**

Je savais très bien de qui il parlait et oui il était possible qu'il soit au courant. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était dans le CORE avant sa disparition. Il était en surchauffe. Personne ne souvenait de lui, j'avais ma petite théorie là-dessus mais rien de concret. Qui sais où il est maintenant… j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour la j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il était en vie. Cette théorie était ma seul piste. Je devais être loin dans mes pensées parce que je sentis Sans je secouer vigoureusement l'épaule pour me sortir de ma torpeur. Après tout il était son père, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je savais que Sans n'aimait pas en parler… mais il avait lui-même abordé le sujet.

-Tu pense qu'il est vie ?

 **-Lui ? Il y a des chances il a toujours été intelligent, il ne veut pas qu'on le voie, mais il est en vie j'en suis sûr.**

-oui c'est vrai mais comment peut-on être sur qu'il soit en vie ?

 **-C'est ton meilleur ami alors ait confiance en lui !**

-Oui tu as raison et pour Frisk on fait comment ?

On ne savait pas si elle était au courant que Sans et moi étions les seuls à se rappeler des resets. Je l'avait combattue en génocide et elle avait fini par me battre, tout comme Sans. La seule différence, c'était que je ne savais pas pourquoi il y avait un reset automatique à chacune de ses morts, quand je la battais. Mais elle lui a donné son âme. Tous les jours Sans et moi essayons de comprendre qui est cette personne. Mais à cause d'elle nous n'arrivons jamais à avoir notre happy ending _(oui l'anglais c'est mieux)_ , Frisk recommençait toujours avant de rencontrer cette personne qui lui faisait tant peur.

 **-Un jour faudra lui dire que l'on sait…**

-Que je sait ! Elle est au courant que tu te rappelles des reset. Depuis son premier génocide. Après elle a recommencé à cause de moi. J'étais là et lorsque je la battait il y avait un reset automatique

 **-Ouais je sais mais bon après tout je suis un comédien pour elle…**

-Tu le sera toujours. Et pour ce truc dont Frisk a peur on fait comment ?

 **-A voir avec le gamin…**

-Donc on lui dit, enfin tu lui dit…

 **-Ouais, je lui en parlerait juste après vu que là on est sur une fin pacifique, en espérant qu'elle ne reset pas avant.**

C'est ainsi que se termina la conversation avec Sans. Il décida de suivre avec moi l'humaine et d'attendre. Sauf que rien n'était fini et pendant que Frisk était à _Waterfall_ on entendit une nouvelle chute dans les ruines. Sans et moi ne comprenions pas. Normalement tant que Frisk est dans les souterrains aucun humains ne devait tomber. Je décidai daller voir ça de plus près pendant que Sans s'occupait de Frisk.

* * *

Voila fin du chapitre 8. Plus court que les autres mais c'est volontaire.

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus loin._

 **Ouais avec des re-BOND-dissement.**

Sans !

 _*petit rire* Bien rattrapé._

 **Tu ne m'as pas lancé de balle pourtant.**

Nan effectivement aucune balle n'a atterri dans ton crâne

 **J'esquive trop bien de toute façon.**

 _Bon vous avez fini tous les deux ? Il serait peut être temps de laisser les humains y aller._

Oui t 'as raison. A plus les gens.

 **A bientôt bandes de gamins.**

 _A bientôt les humains._


End file.
